dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde
Kitty Pryde (Codename: Shadowcat) is an important member of the X-Men. She retains her cheery attitude and her determination. Portrayal Kitty's portrayed the way she is in most X-Men series, and to Liger, she's something of a sister relationship, not as much as Liger and X-23 though. Powers Shadowcat can phase through most solid objects. Also, if she passes through a mechanical device, it'd short out. Weaknesses If Kitty loses her concentration, her powers give out. Equipment Kitty has no equipment to speak of. Affiliations Kitty is a primary member of the X-Men. History Justice Evolution Contact During the beginning of her junior year of high school, Kitty met a boy named Jim who was a Mutant with powers similar to his father, Logan. On the way home, her back pack was accidentally frozen by Bobby. She then witnesses Darkseid kidnap the Professor, Jean, and Wolverine. Two Earths Shadowcat later rushed out when the Justice League arrived. She then witnessed Cyclops, Storm, and Beast leave with them and then met the Teen Titans when they arrived shortly afterwords. She then asked what a Thanagarian was. Shadowcat then agreed to go with the Titans on their own investigation of the merging of their worlds. At the Tower, when a brain-washed Wolverine attacked with the Femme Furies, Shadowcat insisted that Darkseid didn't know Logan and tried to get through to him by reminding him of all the times they'd had, including when she helped him destroy Professor Thorton's lab. This works after Shadowcat's attacked by Stompa and Lashina. After the defeat, Shadowcat goes with the X-Men and the Teen Titans to New Genesis to help the Justice League stop a controlled Xavier, Jean, Superboy, and Raven. After they're saved, Shadowcat goes home with the others to relax before Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Kitty then showed Hawkgirl the Danger Room where they hone their abilities. Hulk Smash Kitty later ends up in a tug-a-war match with Jim's new wolf pup, Howler, over one of her socks. She eventually ends up in the bathtub when Howler suddenly lets go. Tabula Rasa Shadowcat was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men. When Amazo arrived, Shadowcat was scanned by him. Shadowcat's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Shadowcat then recovers at the Watchtower. Shadowcat then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Shadowcat then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Shadowcat went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the X-Men ended up getting shot by lasers but apparently weren't harmed. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Shadowcat and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Shadowcat fought them again at Wayne Enterprises Shadowcat ended up getting kicked into Gambit. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Shadowcat was revolted upon learning about the probes. Shadowcat then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture, and when Magneto pulling the adamantium out of Liger, she asked what Magneto was doing. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Only a Dream When J'onn was sleeping, Kitty wondered how he was able to stand still for that long. When she asked what he had been doing, she learned J'onn was taking a nap. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Shadowcat went with Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, and X-23 to stop Mystique. When Mystique split into seven different supervillains, Shadowcat fought Brainiac. As Mystique had turned herself into a machine, she phased through Brainiac, and he exploded, what was left then returning to Mystique. She then disagreed with Liger calling Wonder Woman Princess as that was his nick-name for her. After all the villains were apprehended, Kitty returned to the Mansion and goes to sleep after commenting on how they showed the villains. Kitty dreams of being on the Empire State Building. She then begins phasing through everything. Just as Kitty's about to fall through the sewers, Wolverine catches her and encourages her to concentrate. With Xavier's encouragement, Kitty is slowly pulled up, saying she's still carrying victory party weight. Once she's back in control, Shadowcat has an anvil fall on Rogue's head for calling her a prissy princess. Kitty then helps save Laura, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Ororo from their nightmares. Shadowcat then regroups with the League and the Titans in Flash's mind. Dr. Destiny is stoped when Batman defeats Dee. Kitty is then overjoyed when Hawkgirl wakes up. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and the X-Men Shadowcat agreed to help Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men save Spider-Man from Weapon X. Shadowcat later explained to Scarlet Spider that Iceman was puking due to nerves. Shadowcat assisted in fighting the soldiers and after Deadpool, Man-Spider,and Electro were stopped, she returned home. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son During her Junior Year at Bayville High, Kitty met a new student named Jim, and when she asked what his last name was, Jim simply said that his name was just Jim. During the walk home from school, Bobby used Kitty's back pack for target practice which earned him a good shouting match from Kitty. She then witnessed Jim's fight with Logan. Father-Son Outing When Jim and Wolverine were given the mission to find X-23, Kitty remarked at how it will be cool for Jim to have a little sister. Prelude to Horror Shadowcat participated in the fight against Sabertooth, but didn't have time to do much. Darkest Day Shadowcat participated in the Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood, and she did a pretty good job. She then went to Washington DC with the other X-Men. When they arrived at the White House, it blew up and several Sentinels arrived. Shadowcat phased through one of them, causing it to short out, and it was thrown into the sea by Storm. She ended up captured by the Sentinels and Gyrich displayed her and the other captured X-Men as terrorists. Shadowcat was released when Fury cleared the X-Men. She then went to the Savage Lands to save Jim and Xavier. When X-23 cut down the door to Xavier's cell and rolled him up, Kitty remarked at how useful it was to have three Mutants like Wolverine. They then easily escaped and returned home. While relaxing at the pool, Kitty encouraged Rogue to come in, and she did so. She also chased after Jim and Laura when Jim accidentally popped Kitty's floater. Sibling Rivalry Kitty was ready to throw a hissy fit when she found out that Kurt and Jim had left the clothes Rogue and Laura were wearing when a stink bomb went off in her room, which she shares with Laura now in addition to Rogue. She accepted Kurt's wager to see who would be able to climb the rope fastest, and she lost as it took her three minutes to climb it. She then had to buy pizza for herself, Kurt, Laura, Rogue, and Jim. Dark Future During breakfast when Laura chased after Kurt, Kitty asked Jim why he wasn't going after them, and Jim explained that he knew they'd work it out. When Kurt and Laura came back, they had come back from the future and told them that in one year, Apocalypse would return. Future When Apocalypse comes back, Kitty's one of the X-Men who's killed by him. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas Kitty indirectly agreed with Jim when he said that Rogue was acting like she was already pregnant after she found out about her daughter, Marie. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, right after Kitty takes a shower, she's licked by a wolf-pup Jim brought home named Howler. The next night, she's captured when Weapon XI invades the Mansion. Shadowcat is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Kitty meets her new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Hulk Smash Kitty later ends up in a tug-a-war match with Jim's new wolf pup, Howler, over one of her socks. She eventually ends up in the bathtub when Howler suddenly lets go. Return of Captain America Kitty is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Shadowcat then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Wolverine and the X-Men Emma Dilemma Shadowcat joined the mission to save Emma from Sinister. When the team split up to surround Sinister's lab, Shadowcat went with Liger's team. Once they arrived at a wall just on the other side of Sinister's lab, Shadowcat phased them through, and they waited for Wolverine's team to attack. Once that happened, Shadowcat joined in the attack while Gambit and Liger freed Emma and destroyed Sinister's main computer to cause the lab to self-destruct. Once Emma was saved, they left the crumbling lab and returned home. Return to Weapon X Kitty ended up kidnapped when Weapon X invaded the Mansion. She was held in a detention area and had her powers restricted somehow. Kitty was released by Remy, and she followed Scott, telepathically prompted by Xavier, to the hangar with everyone else, and she was very impressed by this. She then returned home with everyone else. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Prydes